The University of Miami, Miller School of Medicine proposes to establish a Developmental Center for AIDS Research (UM DCFAR). The goal of the UM DCFAR is to successfully develop into a full CFAR and fulfill the NIH stated CFAR mission "to support a multi-disciplinary environment that promotes basic, clinical, epidemiological, behavioral, and translational research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of HIV infection and AIDS." The UM DCFAR will build on its strengths to provide the infrastructure for the NIH funded research activities and promote new research aimed at fulfilling the DCFAR mission. The overall leadership will be provided by Dr. Savita Pahwa, who has extensive experience in clinical and laboratory research in the HIV/AIDS field. She will be assisted by Dr. Margaret Fischl, who will provide direction in various clinical aspects and complications research. Dr. Pahwa will head the Administrative Core to ensure inter-disciplinary interaction among cores and the scientific areas of research. The Developmental Core will be led by Dr Gwendolyn Scott, with assistance from Dr Gail Shor-Posner. They will promote mentoring, new research activities and international training. The shared Cores that have been selected are 1. Clinical Sciences Core: This core will be under the leadership of Dr Margaret Fischl and will offer biostatistical support and bio repository management for the DCFAR members. She will also provide expertise in special cohort development and issues related to patient safety. 2. Laboratory Sciences Core will be led by Dr Savita Pahwa with assistance from Dr Andreas Baur. This Core will provide a broad range of assays in immunology and virology from routine to specialized, advanced and developmental. In addition a novel component is to introduce resources for Neuro-AIDS research. 3. The Behavioral/Social Sciences and Community Outreach Core (BSSCO) Core will be led by Drs. Lisa Metsch and Neil Schneiderman. The BSSCO Core will devotes its resources and expertise to enhance current behavioral and social science HIV/AIDS research and facilitate better linkages among behavioral/social science, clinical and basic science investigators. The BSSCO Core will also lead the DCFAR in working and developing meaningful community partnerships through our DCFAR community advisory board. Backed with a strong institutional commitment and with excellent ongoing research activities, we are confident of a timely transition into a full CFAR